The Order of the Stone
by Thekawaiikitten1011
Summary: I decided to write about how Magnus and Ellegaard met :3 also, shipping! Rated T for a lil bit of violence, horrible romance and a tiny bit of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_**One day I thought "What is the original order of the stone's back story? How did they meet each other?" Then I decided to write this thing**_

* * *

"Ellie, Sally Run!" Yelled Ellie and Sally's mother, the sisters nodded and ran as their mother fought the mobs that were attacking their home, "Ellie,are we going to be OK?" Asked Sally as they ran into the forest dark gloomy forest "I,guess... Sally move!" Ellie said then pushed sally away from the creepers explosion "Ellie!" yelled Sally as a zombie started to attack her, Ellie swung her stone sword and killed the zombie"We need to get to boom town" Ellie said. Sally looked at her and said "But isn't it full of griefers, you know we can't go there! Mum warned us about there!" Ellie looked down "It's safer then Redstonia"She said. The girls ran onward, fighting mobs along the way"There's the portal!" A spider launched it self at them,Ellie pushed Sally into the portal and followed Sally in, Sally clutched her wooden sword tightly. the two girls ran through the hellish dimension. The girls saw the portal to Boom town ahead of them, then there was a wail "GHAST!" Ellie screamed. A fireball was shot right at Sally.

Ellie ran over to Sally and swung her sword at the fire ball with her sword. The fireball flew straight back at the ghast, killing it. "There is the portal to boom town!" The girls heard another fireball flying at them, they jumped through the portal.

* * *

 _ **Sorry to end it so quickly, I got a case of writers block :( I hope you enjoyed the start of my first story. I am welcoming all comments, suggestions, constructive criticism and what other ever junk that is 1: Able to help me or 2: Needed to be said.**_

 _ **PEACE OUT**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM BACK WITH A HOPEFULLY LONGER CHAPTER! AND A LITTLE ELLEGAARDXMAGNUS!**

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

The girls sat in their little hut that was just outside of boom town. "Ellie, is mum ok?" Sally asked. Ellie thought long and hard about this question. "I am sure she is fine" The girls looked out the window and saw the sun set. Ellie smiled at Sally. "it's time for bed Sally, I'm sure we are going to have lots of adventures tomorrow" Ellie and Sally payed down in their beds and fell **asleep.**

Ellie woke up with a shock. "Sally... Wake up" Sally woke up with her curly brown hair all over the place. Sally groaned. There was a loud hissing. Ellie grabbed Sally's hand and pulled her outside of the house. **BOOM!** The house was gone "No!" Sally cried. Then they heard footsteps. A person walked up to the sisters "It looks like you have lost your house" he said. Ellie smiled. "my name is Ellegaard but you can call me Ellie, and here is my sister Sally" he smiled back and Ellie. Maybe he could help them rebuild their house? "My name is Magnus, nice to meet you two, hey I think I can help you with your 'Problem' come with me" The girls followed Magnus, Magnus lead them to a giant tree house. They climbed up the ladder "The others went to the nether for the year, I hate the nether to be honest, so I stayed" Magnus explained as they sat in the huge main room of the treehouse. "We hate the nether too" Sally said and giggled.

 **THE NEXT MONTH**

"I'm going out for a bit" Sally said and grabbed her wooden sword, she swung her backpack over her shoulder. Sally walked out the door and climbed down the ladder. "um Ellie? Can I ask you a um, question?" Ellie had a rather puzzled expression on her face "What is it Magnus?" She asked in her ever gentle voice. Ellie noticed that Magnus as rather nervous. Why was he nervous about asking a question? "Ellie, we have been friends for a while now. I have something I think I should tell you" Ellie smiled and told Magnus to continue what he was saying "Ellie, I like you. I mean like like" Ellie's eyes opened widely, she ran up to Magnus and hugged him "I have always felt the same for you!" Magnus smiled at Ellie and hugged her back. Ellie quickly let go and stepped back. "hey guys I'm back!" Sally said as she walked in. "We must not let Sally know yet" Ellie whispered to Magnus.

Magnus and Ellie decided to go into a different room. They sat on the bed and put one hand on another's, they watched the sun set "Thank you Magnus, thank you for everything. I love you, I have always wondered what a relationship would feel like, this is only our first day together but it has been one of the best days of my life" They were just about to kiss each other. but Then they heard footsteps. They quickly moved apart. "what are you two doing?" She asked curiously. Ellie and Magnus looked around trying to think of an excuse "We were um, just talking about uh..." Sally stared angrily and Magnus, she wanted an answer "CATS" he blurted out. Ellie nodded her head "Yes, we were talking about cats!" Sally nodded her said and walked out

 **Damn writers block! Well. I kept my promise, I have provided a longer chapter with EllegaardXMagus. Please continue support with suggestions, constructive criticism and all that junk. Blah blah blah**

 **Just a note: you know that moment when you tell someone that you are going to ask a question but it comes out as more of a statement? Magnus had that moment**

 **Sally: Baiiiiiiii thanks for reading this awesome fanfiction. It is awesome because I am in it and I am awesome**

 ** _PEACE OUT!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought I better describe how Sally looks as she is highly important later on...**

 **Sally has long wavy black hair that is worn in a pony tail. She wears a Greenish blue tank top and a pair of jeans. She has blue eyes and freckles. She has a pair of black sneakers.**

* * *

Sunrise came like always. Ellie woke up, woke up to hear crying. Ellie walked into Sally's room, she was asleep. Ellie decided to look outside, in the corner of her eyes she saw a girl crying. The girl had long blonde hair, her hands covered her eyes, she wore a blue and white shirt and a green jacket, the outfit completed with jeans and some boots. She looked like the adventurous type, the type not to cry. Ellie being a kind person, decided to go ask her if she was ok. Ellie approached the girl "Are you alright?" Ellie asked. The girl looked up, those eyes... Like in her nightmares. "I-I don't know" the girl said. "I escaped. And I'm not going back, that's all I know and that's all that matters" the girl said with a quiet voice. Ellie heard a rustling in the bushes, the girl got on her feet "I can't stay here, goodbye" and with a flap of the girls green jacket, she was gone. Ellie heard footsteps behind her, Ellie turned around "Oh hey Sally" Ellie said. Sally asked Ellie to follow her, and so she did. The appeared at a huge cliff, at the bottom it was dark and seemingly empty. Then there was a high pitch scream "ELLIE! HELP!" Sally fell, Ellie grabbed Sally's arm. Ellie pulled with all her might, she let go. Sally fell into the dark abyss "ELLIE!" She screamed. Ellie fell to her knees, tears slowly ran down her face "No, Sally. NO!" Tears ran down Ellie's face. "First mum, now Sally" Ellie said to herself. Ellie wiped tears from her face, she felt a hand on her shoulder "It's ok, I think I know how to get her back" said a familiar voice, Ellie looked up and saw Magnus. She blushed a little, she didn't want anyone to see her cry, especially Magnus.

Ellie sat on her bed, she couldn't believe it, was Sally really gone? Ellie couldn't face the truth, Ellie was disturbed by some knocking. Ellie walked up to the door and answered it. Magnus stood there "Hey Ellie, the others came back. I think I know someone who can help, come with me" Ellie followed Magnus into the living room, the fireplace was lit and she saw some other people. Ellie guessed they were Magnus' friends "Magnus, what did we say about strangers?" Said the person with ginger hair. Magnus rolled his eyes "Soren, she would have died. Oh Ellie, you're finally awake. You sleepy head" If there was one thing Thatmade Ellie nervous was meeting new people. "Oh um, Hello" she said nervously. After a bit of getting to know each other time Magnus told Ivor about what happened to Sally "Oh, I think I know what happened. At the bottom of the 'Bottomless pit' there is a portal, it's supposed to go to a dark place called the 'End'" Ivor explained. Ellie put her hands on her hips

and declared "Well that's where we are going!"

Soren gave Ellie a really serious look "Are you crazy? People have died going to the end!" Ellie gave Soren an intense death stare "Maybe you could stop being a dream crusher and anyway, my sister might die!" Ellie tried to fight back tears. "Guys chill" Gabriel tried to stop the 'Disagreement' from becoming and argument. Ellie sat down and felt like rolling her eyes "Ok then, we will need to train and prepare as much as possible then." The others nodded. This was the first time Ellie felt that she made a smart decision. "We need a team name!" Ellie said excitedly. After a few dumb suggestions Ellie had an idea "How about the order of the stone?" "Awesome!"

This is when they started to discover their talents. They continued to practice, they grew stronger. Their friendship grew stronger. The group started to get a reputation as "Rising Heroes". But even though all this happened, the secret love between Magnus and Ellegaard was unbreakable. Then one day they new it was time for their first mission, their first real adventure. They gathered around Ivor "Look, I think we should go here first" he explained pointing at the ice spikes biome. They all nodded and started to get their supply's. swords, bows, food, building materials and of course, warm clothes to go under their new armour!

Ellie and Magnus stood in the lounge room, the room illuminated by burning embers. "Soon we'll be going on our first mission as the order of the stone! Isn't this exciting?" Ellie excitedly whispered to Magnus. He smiled at her. "Yes, yes it is" Then they both decided that it would be time,to go to sleep, it was late and tomorrow was going to big a big day.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for not updating often. I am trying to write longer paragraphs for your enjoyment :) I am trying my best to put romance along with friendship and adventure, I hope you all are enjoying this story, I really am enjoying writing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys, I'm back! I guess I'll update every now and then. School has been in the way Ugh school. I have good news, three new fanfictions are in their way! One which I am writing now is a Yandere simulator one, then I'll make a Harry Potter one IF I CAN DECIDE WHAT TO MAKE IT ABOUT. Then I'll make another Minecraft story mode one!**

 **Also you may say "Wth the order of adventure junk is wrong!" Well, I made mention of the nether trip earlier, also I'm just gonna do the ocean monument thingy b4 the End. Ok?**

 **but damn. So many views, so so so many (for me at least) thanks everyone!**

* * *

The start of everyday seemed the same, just for this second. Ellie awoke remembering what was happening today. Today was the first adventure of the Order of the Stone! She grabbed her junk and ran down the hallway, the other's were already awake. "You're finally awake" Ivor said. Ellie rolled her eyes, she had this habit of sleeping in. Sally was the one to wake Ellie up, well she was. Ellie held back the tears, Ellie didn't like crying in front of people. There was one question she kept asking her self, was Sally ok? Was her mother ok? Ellie took a deep breath and decided to ignore the questions, today was meant to be a fun day after all. So it was for a while. "it's soooooo cooooooold" Magnus complained. Magnus saying this made Ellie feel colder. The ground was completely white with snow, then everyone stopped and looked up "Wow" Ellie whispered to herself. It was amazing, who new ice grew in SPIKES?! It was cold but everyone survived, they had some good laughs actually. Ellie was counting the amounts of times Magnus slipped, about 21 times. "guys, come over here" Soren called out. Make the times of Magnus slipping 22 times... "Ooooh, I know what this is! It's packed ice!" Ivor said. Packed ice? Ellie had no idea what that was, but it seemed cool. "Stop with the nerdiness" Magnus whispered to himself. Ellie slapped him on the arm. "bad Magnus" Ellie giggled.

After a cold night out in the ice spikes biome, the group arrived back at the treehouse. They sat around the fireplace and told really dumb jokes. That night they were happy to get into their beds where it was ACTUALLY WARM. They all fell asleep quickly.

 **One month later**

Today they off on a dangerous mission. The group was on a boat, the water was smooth and glistening. Ellie looked over board as Ivor was handing out positions of water breathing to everyone. There was a huge temple like thing made out of a dark blue stone, there were huge blue fish with one big red eye. It was killing squids with, with, LAZER BEAMS?! What have they gotten into this time?

* * *

 **Sorry for this short chapter! I need time to work on my next fanfiction! But guys I need to ask YOU a question. What type of story should I write next? I was thinking of writing a story that you can be in it, I have two ideas. You ppl must answer. 1: maybe I should make you guys be in Minecraft story mode as the new order. 2:I could do like a ReaderXsomeone,**

 **if you choose a 2, who out of any of my FANDOMS should I ship u with**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, a lame squid. This is a waste of-" the squid was shot dead "Oh crap" Magnus muttered. Ellie slapped Magnus. Soon after all that weirdness The group arrived at the ocean monument. "Ok, everyone got their potions?" Everyone nodded. "good" Ivor continued saying junk, Ellie was zoning out so was Magnus. The group swam into the ocean monument. "so all we need to do is find the elder, right?" Gabriel asked. Ivor nodded. Ellie managed to take a guardian down. She picked up the prismarine shard she put it in her pocket. "Ellie move!" Gabriel called to her. Ellie was too late to move. A guardian flew up to her. She was dizzy, she saw a ghost like guardian fish swim up. Then everything went dark...

"Will she be ok?"

"Hopefully"

"What if she isn't!?"

"Well, I don't know"

"She's waking up!"

Ellie slowly opened her eyes. She was in her bedroom, her friends were looking down on her. She sat up "Ugh, what happened". "you got hurt real bad! We thought you died!" Soren exclaimed. Ellie pushed some hair out of her face and sat up. "We're happy you pulled through Ellie" Ellie smiled at Magnus, she sort of regretted slapping him. "hey guys, we should give Ellie time to get used to not being in a coma"

 **A while later~**

It was a freezing cold night, everyone was in the living room and siting on chairs. The fire was lit and gently illuminated the room. "Guys, it's time we go to the End to save Sally!" Soren said. Everyone looked confused at Soren, except Magnus and Ellie who were to busy having a staring contest. At the mention of Sally Ellie quickly gave up on the staring contest and tuned in "But Soren, weren't you Afraid of the End?" Gabriel questioned. Soren looked down and muttered something to himself, he looked back up and he said "I'm doing this for Ellie."

And so began the most dangerous adventure the order of the stone would encounter.

 **Sorry guys for this extremely short chapter! I want to save the End battle thingy for the next chapter :3 I am busy working hard on my other fanfictions but i can only really write on Monday and Sunday :/ anyway,**

 ** _PEACE OUT_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't anything to say so let's do this thinggggg**

* * *

Ellie lay asleep in her room, her blinds were open and the morning sun lit up her bedroom. "pssssst Ellie! wake up" Magnus poked Ellie but she didn't move. Magnus giggled, then Ellie smiled and opened her eyes.

The group had their armour on and weapons in hand, today they were going to the end. "How much further" Magnus complained "Not too far now" Gabriel said with a smile. Soon Soren stopped walking and everyone else stopped as well. Ivor was frowning "Why did we stop?" Soren looked at Ivor and grabbed a shovel and started digging down. Everyone followed him with very confused expressions on their faces. Soon they fell into a room. "Wooooow" Everyone gasped in awe. It was a room with stone floor and a square hovering above lava. Everyone climbed up the stairs "Well. This is it" Soren said. Magnus muttered something under his breath, then Ellie spoke up "There's no going back now." Everyone helped put the eyes of ender around the portal. The portal turned black and there were purple particles around it. Magnus angrily swiped a purple particle away form his face and everyone jumped into the portal...

The team were on a little island surrounded by darkness. Then Ellie heard a familiar voice "Ahhhh Ellie, my dear sister" Ellie looked up "S-Sally" Sally was floating above them. She had black demonic wings with purple highlights, her hair was floating at then ends, her hair too hat purple highlights. Her usual clothes were ripped but were black and purple. Her eyes, they were white. They were just like the ones that girl had. Sally laughed, it wasn't Sally's usual happy giggle. Her laugh was cold and powerful. Sally turned to Magnus "I know about you and Magnus Ellie, I tend to know a plot more then I used too now" the others looked and Ellie and Magnus then back at Sally. Sally laughed again "Join me Ellie, you don't need your lame friends. Magnus, Soren, Gabriel and Ivor are pretty much useless" Ellie's expression turned from surprise to anger, then sadness. Ellie stammered, she didn't know what to say. "W-What has gotten into you Sally?!" Ellie yelled. Sally just smiled and giggled. The other members of the order of the stone weren't to happy either. "Ta Ta Ta Ellie, come join me now. Or I will have to MAKE YOU. I won't stop Ellie, oh no. I w

ill not stop. Even if is have to KILL your lame friends" what Sally said struck Ellie. Did Sally say, Kill? Was Sally being brainwashed?

Ellie heard another laugh, this time it wasn't Sally's. It was a males voice. A voice she heard in her dreams. "herobrine?" Ellie heard Gabriel say. Everyone turned around. It was a man wearing a cyan top and purple pants. And he had those white glowing eyes. He smiled "Me" he said calmly. He continued talking "Ahh You must be Ellie" he walked to Ellie. Magnus looked angrily at Herobrine, probably making sure herobrine didn't to anything bad to Ellie. "I have been told about you, skilled with red stone I hear. Also not to bad with fighting" Ellie nervously nodded. At this stage Magnus pulled out his sword. "Do you know who I am?" He asked Ellie. Ellie shook her head. "I thought not" He laughed again. The other members of the order drew their swords. Magnus walked up to Herobrine, he looked really annoyed. "I don't know what you think your doing, creep. But Ellie is our friend so you can leave her alone" Magnus pointed his sword at Herobrine. Herobrine coolly looked at Magnus. He giggled and muttered: Iron sword, how pathetic. "you just don't know what your messing with, Magnus. You may be her friend but I am her sister. And if you don't mind, she's coming with me and my friend. Herobrine is super powerful, didn't you know?" Ivor and Gabriel went over to talk to Ellie and Magnus while Soren walked over to where Sally landed. "Ellie can make her own decisions, you know that don't you. That means you don't have the right to boss her around" Sally just laughed and said

"I pity you, you are going to die in vain. Your going to die for a girl that will never notice you. Shame shame shame, and yes. I know how you feel for her. But to bad, your going to die anyway. Poor unfortunate you"

 **Well guys, that's it for now. I can't seem to think of ideas for other fanfics so I think I'll make a vocaloid fanfiction. And maybe make a fanfiction of a mcsm Yan sim cross over for lols.**

 ** _PEACE OUT!_**


End file.
